His True Purpose
by FreudTastic
Summary: Tristana ponders a bit over hers and Teemo's last fight against Rumble where they were mysteriously 'helped' by Veigar. Or was it the other way around? Rated T just for safety measures.


**League of Legends belong to Riot Games. I do not own League of Legends or any of its characters. This is a purely fan-made fiction.**

**First of all, this is my very first LoL Fan-Fic, so don't expect me to be a Whiz Kid about everything, I've only just started playing LoL as well. Also, if I make future LoL Fan Fics, I will here inform that I will solely focus on the LORE behind the game, not the actual game itself. Battle scenes will use abilities from the game, but nothing more. Flamers, feel free to feed my furnace for the winter.**

* * *

><p>Tristana and Teemo sighed with relief as they returned to Bandle City, their old home-town before joining the League, as well as the birthplace of all other Yordles, like themselves. Teemo was anxious to get a mug of honey mead at the tavern and just kick back, after having fought so long for the League and its Summoners, whilst Tristana was just… tired, seemingly. Something had greatly exhausted her, and even if their fights had been rather fierce, it was not those that had bothered her. Teemo had sensed it during their long and perilous trek back towards Bandle City, and now he decided to try and comfort his best friend.<p>

"Tris', what's up?" he asked, placing a paw on her shoulder as the female Yordle gunner looked at him with slight shock. "You know what I mean, Tris'. You're looking so up-tight, like a ghost had scared you. You sure you're ok?" Tristana just dismissively shook her hand a bit and smiled back at her fur-coated companion.

"I'm fine, Teemo. No need to worry…" she said and looked up at the sign that hung above the ground, connected to a pair of poles, reading; 'Welcome to Bandle City!', and she smiled vaguely. "It feels good to be back… though it… doesn't feel right for some reason." Teemo paused in his steps at this, as he was heading for the tavern, but now instantly turned to Tristana, now being really worried of her condition. Never had he seen her so distressed before other than the day they joined the League of Legends, and honestly, it scared him. He had never been scared before, whether in the tavern with his friends, or smack-dab in the middle of enemy territory, but now he was fearful over Tristana's well-being.

"'Doesn't feel right'?" he repeated, looking at her as she had her head focused on the town ahead of them. "Tris', what you talkin' about? We're back. To good ol' Bandle! All our friends are waiting for us. How're they going to enjoy that you're back if you're all gloomy? C'mon, cheer up a bit!" he smiled, but Tristana was still rather insecure.

"It's not that, Teemo…" she explained, looking up at the city and walking past the welcome sign, looking around the streets. The Yordle children were running around and having a happy time, while the marketplace was teeming with life and joy, and the most unimaginable of gadgets and gizmos were to be seen everywhere. "I mean… there's some Yordles missing…" Teemo sighed, as he had already been over this with her before.

"Tris', look at me." He said, and she obeyed, looking at him. His gentle face was still there, but now there was a hint of seriousness to it. "Tris', I know that some of the more… 'famous' Yordles are missing from this village, but it's for a reason! Veigar is too wicked and disturbed to even be let near the village without us having to ring the bell and call the Militia. He is a Yordle of evil now, Tris'. No Yordle who has turned wicked has come back to us, especially not one as wicked as he is. And Rumble… he was just a bullied kid, I admit, but he _did_ have a few nuts and bolts loose up in his head. He's a wacko, as other people would call him. He does not fit into Yordle society anymore, even less any other society. But we have to look past that, Tris', and move on. Okay?" he petted her shoulder a bit to comfort her, and she absorbed his words for a while, before she looked up at him, and nodded a bit.

"I suppose…" she said, then sighed and slipped off his hand from her shoulder and walked off. "But that doesn't change the fact that they _used_ to be our friends…" she walked off, into the opposite direction of the tavern, and to her home. Teemo caller her name and hoped she'd stop, but she just ignored him for now and kept walking. Silently cursing himself for bringing all the bad sides up, he just trudged off to the tavern.

"_Maybe it's because of our last battle in the League…"_ he thought to himself as he remembered that fight. _"She… well, even I was a bit shaken after that…"_

* * *

><p><em>They were almost done for, they thought. A sneak-attack from Yorick and Twisted Fate had almost proven to be the end of them, if one of Teemo's traps hadn't sprung right underneath the teleport location of the wicked ex-card shark, and Tristana had landed a lucky shot with her Buster Shot and blown Yorick and his ghouls to smithereens. She was now panting heavily, a clear cut wound on her cheek bleeding from Twisted Fate's earlier attack.<em>

"_Hah… hah… damn that… hat-headed freak and his cards…" she panted, wiping the sweat from her brow and the blood from her face, and Teemo rushed up to her and helped her up, but he was not in good shape either; his helmet was bruised from one of Twisted's explosive cards, and he had a slight cut on his arm from Yorick's ghoul servants._

"_C'mon Tris', you gotta Recall!" he told her desperately, wanting her to call out from the heat of battle and back to the League and her Summoner. "Your fatigue will only drain further if you stay here, you gotta-!" he was interrupted as a loud crash was heard near them, dust kicked up from the impact of whatever had caught them. Teemo, keen on defending his fellow Yordle and friend, pulled out his blow gun, ready to fight, but gasped at seeing which foe they were facing; cranking gears and cords sparkling about with electricity, steam fuming from exhaust pipes on its back, and weapons fully charged, a hulking monstrosity of a makeshift walker vehicle tromped in front of them, with a familiar, grey-furred Yordle atop a seat on its head-place._

"_HEEEEEEEEEERE'S RUMBLE!" he shouted with a slightly wicked smirk on his face, and stopped his walker in front of Teemo and Tristana, facing the Yordles with disgust. "Blech… Teemo and Tristana, eh? I have no time to spank brats! Get lost!" one of his weapons aimed straight for Teemo, but he didn't budge one bit._

"_Rumble, look how low you've sunk!" Teemo said in a bit of an outrage, shocking the mechanical menace for a while, but not for long as his annoyed expression returned._

"_Whaddya mean, 'low'? I am showing just how much Yordle tech' is worth! Unlike __**YOU**__ and the rest of those Yordles up in Piltower who __**sell**__ our precious technology to humans! They won't even reach our superior technologies in ages, so why should we give them a head-start? Let them muck about with their little machines that they have! Yordles should not be a compensation for what they lack!" he prattled on while his machine fumed seemingly more steam and its gears cranked in an angry tone, as if the machine resonated with his fury. Teemo only sighed and lowered his head._

"_Of all the Yordles…" he said and looked up again. "I never thought YOU would be the one to declare that Yordles are 'slaves' to humans! We sought the study and protection of Piltower to learn both Yordles and humans alike, not just focus on our own race. Then we'd become as greedy and ignorant as you have, Rumble. If you truly are fighting for Yordle technology, like you so falsely declare, then do at least accept that we are only attempting to help humans!" Teemo's voice was fuming with anger that neither Rumble or Tristana had seen before, and both the other Yordles were shocked._

"_T-Teemo…" Tristana spoke out, being awed at the Scout's courage to stand up against such a lumbering beast like Rumble's mech-warrior. Rumble, however, was quite the opposite, as he was feeling as diminished as he was when he was a runt; all the others just making fun of him and talking him down whenever he raised his voice with a suggestion. He was fuming with inner anger and rage, and he raised one of his guns towards Teemo, firing a bullet at him as Teemo instantly dodged, but then gasped as another of the many weapons fired at him._

"_**STOP MOCKING ME!"**__ he yelled loudly as his Electro-Harpoon fired at Teemo, luckily not skewering him onto the pronged tips, but it lodged him in-between them, sending him backwards and nailing him into the ground, whereas he then received numerous electric shocks which made him cry out in pain, before passing out. Tristana yelped a bit and rushed up and tried to wake him._

"_T-Teemo! Teemo, you gotta get up! He's gonna kill us!" she pleaded, while the trampling steps of Rumble's machine marched onto them, his guns raised and ready to kill._

"_You're __**all**__ the same…" he muttered in a slightly demented tone, cranking the machine's gears and pulling his levers. "You just __**all**__ think you are __**SO**__ much better than __**stupid, little Rumble**__… but look now, Teemo. Who's the big, bad Yordle now, huh? Who's the bigger now, __**HUH**__!" he aimed his flamethrowers at the both of them, ready to singe them. __**"NOW DO THE WORLD A FAVOR AND BURN TO A CRISP!"**__ his Flamespitters spewed out cascades of fire towards them, the roar of the nozzles sounding like the roar of an actual dragon, which made Tristana yelp and cover herself and Teemo, fearing for their life as the flames came closer and closer, the heat turning ever so greater as finally, she thought it would devour them. But the flames never came. The burning sensations on their bodies were never felt, as someone was between them and Rumble. As she looked up, however, she gasped loudly; The one between them was no one other than Veigar, and it was no clone of him either, used by another Summoner. It was the real deal. The 'Tiny Master of Evil' in the flesh, was __**defending**__ her and Teemo? A dark barrier was raised between him and the flames that Rumble's mechanical monstrosity shot at them._

"_You prick, leave my kills alone!" Veigar snarled as he whipped his cane, and the shield exploded, sending Rumble's flames back at him and overheating his machine, making him jump up and down on his seat while screaming his usual 'Hot hot hot, hot hot hot!', and while trying to douse the overheated metal, the dark magician turned to glare at Tristana, his piercing yellow eyes staring into her blue ones. "You're damn fuckin' lucky that I showed up, brat." He scolded her._

"_V-Veigar…" Tristana stuttered, but Veigar only responded by dropping a Dark Matter near her, the dark explosion of magic and bent space-time energy making her yelp and back away._

"_Are you seriously __**that**__ retarded?" he yelled at her, seeing that Rumble was still busy with his scolding hot apparatus. "I'm offering you and that little boy scout a chance to get the fuck out of here! Take him and leave!" Tristana was about to thank him, but she was interrupted. "Oh, and don't think that I'm actually __**helping**__ you. Pheh, that'd be a shame to me! I'm merely doing this out of my own interest of keeping idiots like Rumble away from __**MY**__ prey…" Tristana sighed a bit as he said it, and just pulled Teemo out of the now-extinguished Electro-Harpoons, and pulled him onto his back, Recalling back to the League with him. "Oh, and one more thing…" Veigar added as the blue-skinned humanoid looked back at the top-hatted magician. "… Tell Scoutboy that he needs to be more observant." Tristana gave a slight smile and nodded, before she and Teemo disappeared._

* * *

><p>"Damn it, I wonder what's made Tris' so riled-up lately…" Teemo grunted for himself as he was at the tavern, sipping on a cup of honey mead as the sweet, yet strong – for a Yordle – beverage was making him feel slightly warmer inside and tingly. "I mean, all we've done is fight… I dun' get it…" he sighed and prepared to take another swig of the ale, before the doors to the tavern opened up and Tristana was seen walking inside, seemingly better, but still with a rather thoughtful look on her face, suggesting she was still in deep thought over something. "Oh, Tris'! Hehe, speakin' of the devil!" he chuckled, and Tristana just sat down near him.<p>

"Yeah, hehe… guess so." She said with a nervous, happy tone, rubbing her hair a bit. "I'm sorry I worried you earlier, Teemo. I just… had some pretty serious thinking to do." Teemo just smiled it off and rubbed her shoulder in his usual, affectionate way.

"Ah, it's ok Tris'! I mean, it's not like I hold grudges for you ponderin' on stuff! Though you got me kinda worried when you just walked off and didn't answer me, hehe…" Tristana blushed a bit at realizing she made her friend worried of her, but she simply shook it off and nodded back at him, thankful of him showing his concern. She then thought back to that moment awhile… how Veigar had saved them from a certain death, yet he seemed to have no intention of saving them. Still… Tristana could not help but to have a small back-thought that the so-called 'wicked' Yordle actually had in his mind to help them. However, she just smiled a bit and patted Teemo roughly, yet friendly on his back, as he laughed at her in return.

"C'mon now Teemo! Let's not be so worried for now, and just enjoy some honey mead! The check's on me!"


End file.
